This invention is related to a photosensitive resin composition and a photosensitive element using the resin composition. In more detail, this invention is related to a photosensitive resin composition and a photosensitive element using the resin composition, which has excellent sensitivity and adhesion as well as high resolution and plating resistance and can be used as the etching resist and plating resist in the manufacturing of printed circuit board and in the processing of fine metal parts.